Ms Noitall
by vouge
Summary: LIKE A PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES, SOMEBODY IS ABOUT TO BE BORN AGAIN. Forget B, forget N, forget even S! It’s is J’s story this time, and she’s not letting ANYBODY steal her spotlight.
1. Moving On

**MS. NOITALL **

**LIKE A PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES, SOMEBODY IS ABOUT TO BE BORN AGAIN. Forget B, forget N, forget even S! It's is J's story this time, and she's not letting ANYBODY steal her spotlight.**

**GOSSIP GIRL**

**Hey People!**

I guess this is goodbye. With college on the horizon there is no way I can keep gossiping like I used to.

What, with my studies, extra-curricular, assignments - I've decided these need to come first…._yeah right!_

In reality I'm going to be having too much fun at parties and hooking up with frat guys I just will not have the time! I'll be totally wasted, and on the rare occasion I'm not, I'll be desperately trying to meet assignment deadlines.

I know you guys can't cope with your regular dose of high quality gossiping, so I have a **great** solution for you guys.

Step forward my **only** younger sister, Ms. Noitall

And believe me; she really does **know it all.**

I guess gossiping runs in our family. I mean, have you ever heard our Mother when she gets going?

Listen carefully at any Upper East Side function; hear a woman gossiping to another how **Mrs. R**'s hairstyle is much too young for her? Chances are, that's **Mommy Dearest.**

**So anyway, Ms. Noitall **will be reporting **all** of the drama from **Waverly Prep**…Hey! Isn't that the artsy boarding school **J** is off to?!

**You know you love us!**

_**Gossip Girl x**_

**Could there be another wedding on the horizon?**

The over-the-top chessefest of a wedding that joined Cyrus Rose and Eleanor Waldorf into wedded matrimony was enough to last us a lifetime…or so we thought. Now, everybody knows that Blair spent most of her summer in England, getting to know Lord Marcus a _little bit better_ and being introduced to his prestigious family. Rumour has it his family loved Blair that much, they urged him to propose. Can you imagine Blair? Practically British Royalty? OF COURSE! That girl was born to be worshiped.

**Final Sightings**

Sob! I really can't believe this is the last ever sightings!

**B **(with **Y** in her stroller…and let me tell you, that is one adorable kid)in Barney's with **Lord M** checking out the engagement ring counter…..WHAT?! **S **with a huge bouquet of flowers (A congratulatory present, perhaps?) rushing along Park Avenue. **K** and **I** sitting in Central Park, making rushed calls to caterers, invitation makers and venues. Do I sense a **party**? **N **looking as cute as ever as he sat in Central Park with friends,getting stoned. Now that's the **N **we know and love. **V **recording a homeless man sleeping…does that girl ever take a break? Not far away from **V **another homeless man - no wait! That's **D**! Ever since he deferred his entry to college, it looks like he has taken up the occupation of a part time Hobo. **A** and **T** making there way into a small vintage record shop…brotherly bonding? Awww! I've really taken a shine to **A **in the past few months; I'm going to miss him!

**Dear GG,**

This can't be the end! I'm only a junior is Constance so how else will I find out what those exciting seniors are up too?!

**Frustrated.**

**Dear Frustrated,**

I'm afraid it is! Don't sweat it though, there is no way that the new senior class will be anywhere near as interesting as we were.

If you're that desperate for gossip, maybe somebody else will get up and (attempt) to take my place?

Or maybe **you** could! It's a tough job, but somebody has gotta do it.

Just imagine a world without gossip?!

It would be like a closet without a long, scallop-edged Muir waistcoat!

**Gossip Girl**

**Dear G,**

We don't go to Constance, but our sisters used to. Anyway, they told us the real reason that B is getting married to Lord. M is because B got herself pregnant and Lord. M's parents are forcing him to marry B to stop any scandals. Too bad the baby isn't his, it's either N's or A's - she can't remember whose.

We've got bets on Lord. M finding out and either N being too stoned to realise or A being too freaked out to take responsibility, after all, he is her stepbrother!

We can tell you what will happen, B and S will end up renting V's apartment downtown and raising their babies together as a couple.

**Farky & Coatey**

**Dear Farky & Coatey,**

You girls are not the sisters of K and I by any chance?

That story is just like one of the unbelievable and untrue stories that they come up with in the past.

Do you have that little of a life you sit at home and make these up?

**Gossip Girl**

**Dear GG,**

I have a confession. I'm madly in love with C. We spent this amazing night in his hotel suite, and that boy just BLEW MY MIND! I can't believe he wasn't admitted into a college. He is actually really intelligent. He is soo philosophical and intellectual, I don't know how anybody can turn him down.

Speaking of being turned down, I have no idea why B and S don't fall at his feet, the HOES!

**Chucklover**

**Dear "Chucklover",**

The only person in love with C is himself.

So on that note, Chuck - stop spending your time impersonating girls in love with you on gossip sites and get yourself to the salon.

No, your honey blonde highlights aren't fading, and your eyebrows don't need waxing.

All that hair needs to GO in time for Military School.

Excited yet?

I'LL MISS YOU!……..not.

**Gossip Girl**

**SO, that's all folks!**

Really, this isn't the end, but a beginning of a whole new gossiping era.

Make sure you drop by might be a familiar face, or two.

Who knows, maybe I'll drop by some time there to say Hi to you all!

In the meantime, YALE HERE I COME!

This is going to be one awesome college experience.

I know I'm expecting Drama. **B**, **S **and **N **ALL at the same college?!

This is gonna be F-U-N.

Too bad I wont be able to tell you guys about it L

**YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**----- I know nothing happened in this, but I thought it was important to set the scene for this spin-off. As you probably guessed I'm going to be following little J's new life at her new boarding school. I'm not overly sure why I chose her, because she was never my favourite character, but I guess there is a lot you can do with her. I know Ms. Noitall has some big boots to fill, so don't be hating! If anybody can pick up from where GG left off, it's her. Believe me, I wish I could carry on Gossip Girl, but why would she be watching a bunch of kids when she can be living it up at Uni? But don't worry, you haven't heard the last of her, or Blair, or Serena or Nate. I love them too much to forget them!**

**I apologise for any mistakes about locations and such. I live in England so I'm not so familiar and I'm also a college student, so I don't have time for a big research session. So feel free to correct me on anything.**

**Please please P-L-E-A-S-E review! Reviews will keep me writing. I need to know people are interested and people are wanting more. Who cares about "doing it for fun"**

**Marc Jacobs wouldn't put on a fashion show to an empty audience, would he?**

**And Britney wouldn't have shaved her head if she was sitting in her house home alone.**

**It's all about an audience and feedback!**

**I also promise to read one of your fanfics (if you have any) and review that. **

**You know what they say: You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours ;)**

**In the wise words of Serena van der Woodsen:**

**You know you love me,**

**Emma -----**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER (except Coatey and Farky, but you'll hear about those later), HOWEVER I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CONCEPT OF MS. NOITALL. IN CHAPTERS TO COME I WILL OWN THE MAJORITY OF CHARACTERS EXCLUDING JENNY. ANY CHARACTERS RESURFACING FROM THE BOOK I ALSO DO NOT OWN, HOWEVER I DO OWN THE IDEA OF HOW THEIR LIFE IS GOING. **

**SO NO ANGRY LAWYERS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR PLEASE, AND NO UNIMAGINATIVE CRETINS STEALING MY CHARACTERS, PLOT OR MS. NOITALL. IF YOU WANT TO USE AN IDEA, CONCEPT OR CHARACTER, ASK ME VIA A REVIEW AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU. I CANT GUARANTEE THE ANSWER WILL BE YES, BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**


	2. A New Gossiper Begins Her Reign

-1**MS. NOITALL**

**Hey People!**

What a summer, huh?

I spent mine relaxing in my families resort over at **St. Barts.** It was CRAZY! My sister is quite the high status New York party animal/social butterfly, so any party taking place had us at the top of the guest list. It was pretty cool hanging around her friends, even if they are a dysfunctional bunch.

If I'm honest though, I missed gossiping about you guys!

So, desperate to know what's been happening? Me too!

All will be revealed as we begin what is to be the best year EVER!

**The topic on everybody's lips**

I know what you are all desperate to get the low-down on, and boy have I got it!

The rumour mill was going frantic this summer, all because of one girl. There were frantic claims that our very own **G** is about to hit it **BIG** in the fashion industry. Spotted at Heathrow airport in **England** where she had been vacationing, she was quickly signed up with a top modelling agency that represents the likes of **Kate Moss** and **Lily Cole**! It wasn't long until she was prowling the catwalks for **Stella McCartney **and up and coming British haute couture/avant garde designer **Gareth Pugh**. Not only that, she's bagged herself a campaign for **Chloe** - can this girl be any luckier?!

**Watch out G?**

Should G be worried? Sources tell me we are due a new girl beginning this term. From what I've heard she's young, petite and gorgeous. So I bet you're a little confused, right? There are tons of gorgeous girls in Waverly Prep. I mean, **C** could totally give G a run for her money, right? So why should G be worried?

Well, rumour has it not only is this girl a page 6 regular, been on the society pages of Vogue, had a _graphic_ video of her canoodling with somebody who is arguably the hottest guy in New York, dated a member of The Raves **AND **sang on the hit "Happy Birthday" alongside the band - she's just finished an editorial fashion spread with **Serena van der Woodsen **(who she is a close friend of!)

So yes, maybe G should be worried.

**C&H FOREVER!…or is it C&L FOREVER?**

So everybody knows C and H are just, the cutest couple ever, right? Most likely to get married, most likely to have beautiful model children? Totally in love, always and forever?

I mean, I'd like to believe this myself, and I probably still would if I hadn't noticed something.

And that something included C, L a _very_ empty beach at St. Barts and a bottle of Tequila.

Is this the end for Waverly's sweethearts?

**Sightings**

**G** lying on the school's lawn, gazing at the preview shots of her Chloe campaign. **C** looking very uninterested as **M **and **A **whittered on about **G**. **H** looking very very depressed - not coping with **C**'s new found cheating nature? **L** bragging cockily about his latest conquest - I could hate that guy if he wasn't so gorgeous! Speaking of gorgeous, this morning I spied a new face being given a tour of our school. Let me tell you, this is one the guys are gonna love! Just wait and see to find out what I mean!


End file.
